Disaster Diaries
The Disaster Diaries are short stories created by the team and then posted to the Still Alive forums. They provide a little insight into the lives of some of the survivors of the meteor attack. These are taken from the posts found here . #1 - Harald Parker Harald Parker - SHAPE Military Coordinator @ Casteau (Belgium) I have always been a man of science. Will, what happened in the last few weeks has put my firm belief in what we thought we knew to a test. How could our surveillance of orbit fail this miserably? Reports had only predicted a small to medium-scale meteor shower - no word of the thirteen huge bolides that destroyed the entire Southern hemisphere! Australia, South America and almost all of Africa were flooded by enormous super-tsunamis after the impacts. Here in Casteau, we can consider ourselves lucky, I guess. As a military base we are of course prepared for disasters of all kind. Still, the global perspective is devastating: coasts were flooded world-wide, and huge inland terrains are now nothing but water. What used to be thriving cities is now a lifeless sight of mud and scrap. I am writing this for posterity, hoping that there is one. Global communication has crashed. Each nation is on its own - although I'm not sure there is still such thing as nations. At the NATO, we try to do what we can. This is not much, seeing that each day we get new reports of horror stories here. The aftermath of the meteor impacts seems to increase incessantly: All over the world there are earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and, as an effect, more floods. The air is full of ashes, which results in unprecedented hurricanes. Nuclear power plants as well as military bases everywhere have succumbed to the floods and sunk - none of our offices for Disaster Control was prepared for this. I don't know what to do anymore. I have not prayed for decades - but this might be a good time to start again. - August 22, Belgium - Casteau #2 - Stephen Kowalzci Stephen Kowalzci - Research Scientist @ SETI Contact. What we have all been waiting for. A researcher's dream. We had to interrupt our research for almost two years after the impact. When finally returning to our labs at Mountain View, it took us another 3 months to rebuild everything. We had wondered why the military was suddenly financing us with the little resources they had left, but it became all too clear after three months back in the lab had passed: The rumors are true. There is in fact extraterrestrial life on the meteorites. ___ September 08. 2017 Oh god. They took Jane and Robert. I mean, they are dead! The first contact was a careful exploration of an impact site. Nobody expected this to happen. Our high hopes ended in a blood bath. We named the species "Nexolythes". Naming them does not help with the shock and threat we are facing, but it describes the deadly character of the organisms from the meteorites. The violent death we have observed made us name the species "Nexolythes". The unforeseen cruelty of the species makes it seem almost hopeless for us; But if we ever want to defend ourselves as humans, I hope what we found out so far might be helpful: The Nexolythe species is a highly intelligent life form. They are very different from humans, but seem to quickly adapt to this planet. Each of them is a protozoon - a single-celled organism. While a single Nexolythe is very small, they appear to aggregate in large swarms. The swarm then behaves like one single being, each single cell acting to the same goal and behavioral pattern. In this form, the Nexolythes are far more intelligent and potent than anything science has encountered before. Communication apparently works via some kind of electro-chemical impulse, similar to the human nervous system, except more conscious and differentiated. So far, we know that Nexolythes apply a very advanced form of bio-engineering. They seem to cause mutations in plants and animals. Our research has not shown many results in this area yet, but it seems they enter the organism via the respiratory system. Once inside, they take control over the instincts. There have been no reports of humans being overtaken and controlled by Nexolythes. But reports of attacks on animals are continuously increasing. I have no doubt about what this means, the message to us was very clear: They are here to reign. I am scared. So fucking scared. - May 30. 2017, USA, California - Stephen Kowalzci